Oliver Pent (Black)
Oliver Pent(オリバー・ペント, Oribā Pento) also known as The Downfall Dragon emperor(没落龍帝; Botsurakuryūtei), is the main antagonist of Volume 9 and Volume 11 of High School DxD: Black, serving as a foreshadower of the upcoming arc. He's a adopted son of Fuichi Miyama, a adoptive sibling of Rei miyama and all of the girls in the Lilith's Nest and former leader of Miyama Runaways, now known as the Red Team. Despite his status as a 'villain', Oliver is also the current host of the Longinus Boosted Gear, and such, the Red Dragon emperor of domination Ddraig. Appearance Oliver is a handsome, tall, skinny but aptilally fit young man with spiky and messy sick-white hair with a straight cowlick by the top of his head, sick-white eyes and fair skin. He's taller than both Zenjirou and Rei, but not as tall as Aria. Like the other children from the Miyama House, he has Shemhazai's named tatooed in his tongue to remind him as his position as a Light Eater. After the events of Volume 11 and his reappearance in Volume 15, he has a crimson-coloured right arm with claws and scales and a dragonic left eye with a scar underneath. For being a student from Gessen, he wears the typical white-colored proper uniform with black ties and shoes and cross-shaped indoor shoes. He wears usually black clothes and jeans during his free days. Personality History Powers & Abilities Superhuman physiology - 'Despite being human, Oliver displays several times an absurd endurance against pain and injuries that would normally kill or severely cripple a normal one. Because of the experiments placed on him during his stay in the Miyama House, he can't feel or react to pain, since his own nervous system has been already shut down to it. He can at least feel dull pain, which he calls it a 'bother'. Even with some of his chakra gates closed and his magic circuits fried up, he could still summon his Balance Breaker, defeat Yoko and even put on a fight against Zenjirou. '''Light Eater(暗い中空; raitoītā, lit. Dark hollows)'' -''' During his stay at the Miyama House, Oliver devoured the flesh of several fallen angels held in captive by Fuichi, awakening his status as a Light eater. Like other Light eaters, he's immune to hypnosis and enchants of demonic or angelic nature, and has a special immunity against holy objects. '''Immense Strength - Also limited to his human condition, Oliver has shown that he's extremely strong in comparison to young devils and even supernatural creatures. Also somehow immensily durable, he stands as one of the strongest humans besides his fellow runaways. Wit -''' Equipment Boosted Gear '''Boosted Gear( , Būsuteddo Gia) - Also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, is Oliver's sacred gear, listed as one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. However, for being weakened and damaged, to the point Ddraig is in a 'comatose-like' state, the Boosted Gear now takes the form of a small red gauntlet with golden spikes and green jewels that barely pasts from Oliver's wrist in his left arm. To summon it, Oliver calls for it's name. Crimson Gear Drive Crimson Gear Drive('' ) '- Also known as the '''Prototype Plate of the Red Dragon Emperor, is Oliver's sub-species Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear, in which he uses to defeat opponents in quick fights, in order to save energy for major battles for the Scale mail. In this form, he possesses the basic abilities of Boosted Gear, while being protected by the lighter armor it creates. Scale Mail Balance Breaker: Scale Mail -''' Boosted Gear's Balance breaker, The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. Juggernaut Drive A form unique to several dragon-type Sacred gears. The '''Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. For some unknown reason, Oliver is capable of activating it without going berserk, but for only a limit time before going completely out of control. To activate it, she recites the following chant: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN. AM THE HEAVENLY THAT SHALL ERASE THE GIFT OF LIFE AND LIGHT GIVEN BY GOD. MOCK THE INFINITE, AND CONSUME UPON THE DREAM. SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DRAGON. I SHALL DROWN YOU IN THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! DRIVE! Martyrdom Juggernaut Overdrive Martyrdom Juggernaut Overdrive( ), also known as the Red Dragon's Crimson Purification Coronation, is Oliver's version of Issei Hyoudou's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, 'which instead uses the energy of the previous Boosted Gear users to properly work. Much more like, it changes the color of the scale mail armor to crimson, and gives Oliver the ability to summon his version of 'WYVERN FAIRY from the jewels of his Scale Mail. To enter this state, she recites the following chant: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... AM THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR WHO WILL REWRITE THE PRINCIPALS OF DOMINATION! SHALL USURP THE INFINITE HOPE, AND TURN UNBREAKABLE DREAMS INTO REALITY! SHALL BECOME THE NEW CRIMSON DRAGON EMPEROR SURPASSES THE INFINITE MY CLAIMS! I SHALL BE WAITING YOU ALL AT THE TOP OF THE CRIMSON THRONE! After which, Boosted Gear announces "Booster Juggernaut Over Drive!" Ensismors The Demonic Sword of Atrocious Death Ensismors(凶悪な死の魔剣エンシスモーズ; Kyōakuna shi no Maken Enshisumōzu), Trivia * His appearance and images are based on the character Ken Kaneki from the Tokyo Ghoul series. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Light Eater Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Longinus (Black)